Любить Малфоя
by Lady Ksenia
Summary: Маленькая девочка желает услышать историю любви ее отца к Малфою.


**Название:** Любить Малфоя  
**Оригинальное название:** To love a Malfoy  
**Оригинал расположен по адресу:** h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 1 9 4 6 1 0 3 / 1 / T o L o v e a M a l f o y

**Автор:** Silver Neo  
**Переводчик:** Lady Ksenia  
**Бета:** Jean Suqui  
**Жанр:** Юмор/Роман  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Размер: **Мини.  
**Статус:** Закончен  
**Саммари: **Маленькая девочка желает услышать историю любви ее отца к Малфою.  
**Дисклэймер: **Ни автор, ни переводчик ни на что не претендуют.  
**Примечание переводчика:** Новогодний подарок для Domiana World. С праздником, дорогие мои! Я вас всех люблю!

- Папа!  
Взгляд ярко зеленых глаз задержался на темноволосом человеке, который читал, расположившись у камина в уютной библиотеке. Девочка лет шести пустилась вприпрыжку вокруг кресла, и при каждом движении две короткие светлые косички задорно подпрыгивали. Она снова надела любимый свитер, большей частью для того, чтобы порадовать отца. Девочка была похожа в нем на ангела.  
- Папа! Расскажи мне историю! Пожалуйста!  
Из слегка приоткрытых губ мужчины вырвался негромкий смех.

- Историю? Но ты должна готовиться к возвращению своего брата на обед. Он улыбнулся, посмотрев на ее невинный взгляд. Наклонившись, он положил книгу на одну сторону, позволив сползти ей на колени.  
- Хорошо, какую историю тебе рассказать? – громко спросил он.  
- Расскажи мне про…то, когда ты был таким как Джеймс! Когда ты пошел в Хогвартс!  
Девочка хихикнула и уселась на колени отца в ожидании. Улыбаясь еще больше, мужчина позволил себе расслабиться.

- Когда мне было столько же, сколько и твоему брату, да? Ну, тогда у меня было два лучших друга: твоя тетя Гермиона и твой дядя Рон. Я их очень любил, но они не могли занять то место в моем сердце, которое было предназначено для настоящей любви. Именно тогда я заметил его.

- Ты имеешь в виду папу, верно? - взволнованно прервала его дочь. Она уже знала эту историю, но любила слушать ее снова и снова. Это была ее самая любимая история из всех, которых папа знал так много.

-Конечно, детка. Я не любил никого другого, - он улыбнулся, понимая, что это была истинная правда, и ничего с этим уже не поделать. Хоть это его утешало. – Когда твои тетя и дядя, наконец, стали парой и были очень счастливы, они пробовали устраивать мне свидания, особенно с девочкой по имени Чжоу. Она была милой, но это было не совсем то, что я хотел. Они не оставляли своих попыток заставить меня влюбиться в кого-то, и я начал замечать твоего отца. Он был остроумный, красивый и, при желании, мог быть добрым.

Засмеявшись громче, девочка подвинулась немного ближе к нему  
- А дальше, что дальше? - она спросила, распахнув зеленые глаза в ожидании ответа.

- Я поговорил с ним и влюбился, - улыбка брюнета стала шире, - К нашему седьмому курсу мы уже были вместе. Однако, его семья это не одобрила. Девочка кивнула.  
- Потому что он – Малфой.  
- Правильно, дорогая. Что еще ты знаешь о Малфоях?  
Усмехнувшись, девочка растопырила пальцы, чтобы посчитать.

- Малфои храбрые, сильные, гордые, богатые, властные и они всегда защищают то, что принадлежит им! – радостная улыбка снова появилась на ее губах, – И с папой было так же?  
- Вечный мальчишка, - Поттер убрал волосы с лица, – Когда-то он напал на дядю Блейза с кулаками, чтобы защитить меня, но это было давно, и тогда мы скрывали наши отношения.  
Невинный взгляд зеленых глаз, переливавшихся, словно драгоценные камни на свете огня, задержался на мужчине.  
- Почему так, папа? Почему ты не говорил никому, что ты влюблен? Разве они не были бы счастливы за тебя?  
Ее невинный тон, которым был задан вопрос, почти заставил Гарри вздохнуть. Вместо этого он улыбнулся дочери.

- Наши факультеты очень не любили друг друга. Мы должны были скрывать наши отношения, пока не закончим Хогвартс. Люди этого не одобряли. Нам не нравилось постоянно скрывать отношения.  
- Тогда почему скрывали? – невинность в голосе ребенка заставила взрослого мягко рассмеяться.

- Это было для безопасности твоего отца. На моем факультете у меня была поддержка. А у Драко на своем – нет. Только тетя Милли и дядя Блейз поддерживали его, – взгляд Гарри смягчился, когда он посмотрел на дочь,  
– Мы хотели рассказать об этом людям. И мы это сделали.  
Ребенок шлепнулся позади Поттера и моргнул пару раз.

- То есть, если я влюблюсь в то время как буду учиться в Хогвартсе, и он будет на другом факультете, я могу рассказать тебе об этом? – она посмотрела на него своим проницательным взглядом. Вздохнув, он подумал об этом. Пройдет чуть больше пяти лет, и его маленькая дочь  
поедет в Хогвартс. Если верить сыну, вокруг школы сгущаются тучи. Сын Панси и дочь Джорджа были вместе, при том, что учились на разных факультетах. Он и его подружка рассказывали об этом людям, даже несмотря на борьбу между факультетами. Он взглянул на дочь, которая  
смотрела на него со всей невинностью, которая только могла быть у ребенка.  
- Конечно, дорогая, – ответил он, – Я буду любить тебя и поддержу, независимо от того, кого ты выберешь. Только…- он сделал паузу, - Не влюбляйся в Малфоев. Все знают, что они идиоты.

Девочка захихикала, потому что дверь открылась, и в комнату заглянул черноволосый подросток. Девочка быстро побежала за ним, решив показать старшему брату свои картинки, которые она нарисовала, пока его не было дома. Как только эти двое ушли, Гарри улыбнулся своей пассии. Блондин сдвинулся с места, обняв любовника за плечи, и уткнулся носом в его  
шею.  
- Знаешь, Драко, ты- единственный хороший Малфой. Я не хочу, чтобы Джеймс был распоряжающимся, требовательным, собственническим, эгоцентричным и высокомерным Малфоем. – он ухмыльнулся.

-Любимый, это - только хорошие качества. – Драко поцеловал мужа и потянул его с кресла. – Пошли, сейчас уже почти время обедать.  
Легко улыбаясь, Гарри разрешил блондину вывести себя из библиотеки, но перед этим Поттер вписал последнее имя в фамильное дерево, которое начал делать с рождения дочери.  
- Айзис Мун Поттер-Малфой. Дочь Драко Люциуса Малфоя и Гарри Джеймса Поттера.

- Обязательно было ставить Поттера перед Малфоем? –спросил Драко, наверное, в миллионный раз. Гарри только улыбнулся. Он уже привык к постоянному нытью. В конце концов, требуется много сил, чтобы любить Малфоя, и Гарри обожал каждый момент этого процесса.

_Конец._


End file.
